Innocent (Stupid) Boyfriend
by Lionne Im
Summary: Lagi-lagi problem di hubungan KrisYeol / "Lo ngomong apaan sih!" / "Kris udah nggak cinta lagi sama gue. Gue curiga dia selingkuh." / "Wajar aja lah Kris marah dan bentak lo, lo udah nuduh dia yang enggak-enggak. Belum tentu Kris emang selingkuh! Kalo gue jadi Kris, tanpa berpikir dua kali gue bakalan mutusin lo detik itu juga!" / KrisYeol fanfiction guys


**Title : Innocent (Stupid) Boyfriend**

**Author : Lionne Im**

**Genre : Comedy-romantic**

**Cast(s) : Park Chanyeol and Kris Wu**

**Length : Ficlet**

**Disclaimer : Cast not mine, but this story is MINE!**

**Warning! BoysLove, Slash, Shounen-Ai, OOC, DLDR!**

**Uke!Chanyeol, Seme!Kris**

**OoOoOoO**

"Apaan nih?"

"Kalung couple."

"Oh," gumam Chanyeol. "Kemarin gue juga liat kalung couple punya Tao sama ceweknya. Gue bingung, tujuan pake benda-benda couple gitu buat apaan sih?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

Kris menghela nafas, "Biar keliatan serasi lah." jawabnya.

"Ooh, jadi lo beli kalung couple supaya kita serasi gitu?"

Kris mengangguk, sedikit bersyukur otak polos kekasihnya sedang berjalan dengan baik.

"Mana kalung gue? Sini pakein gue Kris!" pinta Chanyeol antusias, mata beningnya berbinar-binar.

Kris membuka bungkus kalung tersebut, memilih salah satu dan memakaikannya ke Chanyeol. "Nah, udah tuh."

Chanyeol memegang buah kalung miliknya, "Wih, bagus banget. Gue suka." dia tersenyum lebar. "Tapi ini bentuk apaan sih Kris?"

"Burung pheonix." jawab Kris singkat.

"Punya lo mana, Kris?" Chanyeol terheran, matanya membulat.

"Ada kok," Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Nih, punya gue."

"Lho, kok punya kita beda, sih? Harusnya kan sama. Kalo beda bukan kalung couple namanya. Gue curiga, jangan-jangan lo selingkuh, ya?! Pasti lo ngasi kalung yang sama dengan lo ke selingkuhan lo, iya kan!?" tuding Chanyeol.

"Jangan ngelantur! Kalung couple itu bentuknya emang beda, Yeol." kata Kris, mencoba memberitahu Chanyeol.

"Iya gue tau beda, tapi paling enggak bentuknya masih rada sama. Lha punya kita, gue burung pheonix, lo… eh, punya lo apaan?"

"Naga."

"Oh iya. Punya gue burung pheonix, lo naga. Nyambung dari mananya coba? Gue tau kalo gue ini bego, tapi nggak seharusnya lo bego-begoin gue, Kris! Gue jadi sangsi, sebenernya lo masih cinta nggak sih sama gue!?"

"Lo ngomong apaan sih?!" Kris mulai tersulut emosi.

Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya. "Kan, lo udah nggak cinta lagi sama gue!"

"Kapan gue bilang gitu?!" wajah Kris telah memerah sempurna.

"Lo bentak gue barusan!"

"Terserah lo deh!" balas Kris.

Chanyeol merengut, dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

_BLAM_!

* * *

"Apaan sih!? Lo bikin mood gue tambah hancur!" kata Chanyeol. Ia mengaduk-aduk minuman yang dipesannya.

"Lo kenapa sih? Ada masalah?" tanya cowok itu.

"Kris udah nggak cinta lagi sama gue. Gue curiga dia selingkuh." wajah Chanyeol tambah muram.

"APA!?" teriak cowok itu lebay. Mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Biasa aja kali, Lay. Lo tuh selalu buat gue malu tau nggak!" cibir Chanyeol.

Lay mnarik nafas perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat. "Emangnya apa yang buat lo punya pikiran kayak gitu?"

"Dia bentak gue semalam. Asal lo tau aja, dia nggak pernah bentak gue sebelumnya." Chanyeol memasang wajah ingin menangis.

Lay terlihat berpikir; menganalisa kejadian yang menimpa temannya ini.

"Kris bentak lo pasti ada sebabnya. Sekarang, lo ceritain kejadian dari awal sampai akhir dengan sedetail-detailnya ke gue."

Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian kemarin sesuai perintah Lay; sedetail-detailnya. Diam-diam dia bersyukur punya teman yang perhatian kayak Lay.

"Wajar aja lah Kris marah dan bentak lo, lo udah nuduh dia yang enggak-enggak. Belum tentu Kris emang selingkuh! Kalo gue jadi Kris, tanpa berpikir dua kali gue bakalan mutusin lo detik itu juga!" sembur Lay. Oke, Chanyeol menarik kata-katanya tadi.

"Lo suka sama gue?" tanya Chanyeol tidak nyambung.

"Idih, gue nggak doyan cowok!"

"Tapi tadi lo bilang-"

"Bawel lo!" Lay menoyor dahi Chanyeol. "Oh iya, tadi lo bilang kalung lo dan Kris itu bentuknya burung pheonix sama naga, kan?"

"Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sama sekali nggak cocok, kan?"

Lay menepuk dahinya sendiri. " Lo bener-bener nggak tau arti burung pheonix sama naga?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Lay menepuk dahinya (lagi). "Gue jadi sangsi, sebenernya lo itu orang Korea asli bukan sih?!"

"Gue juga nggak tau. Mungkin bukan kali, ya?"

Brak!

Lay pingsan.

* * *

"Kris, gue mau minta maaf soal kemarin."

Kris diam, pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kris, jangan acuhin gue, plis." pinta Chanyeol.

Kris mendelik. "Berisik lo!"

"Kenapa lo bentak gue? Gue 'kan Cuma mau minta maaf! Lo jahat sama gue Kris, lo udah nggak cinta lagi sama gue! Gue benci lo!" Chanyeol berteriak marah dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Kris dapat mendengar dengan jelas pintu kamar yang dibanting oleh Chanyeol. Kris menghela nafas frustasi, seharusnya dia yang marah, bukan malah kekasihnya itu.

Kris berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol dan membuka pintunya yang tidak terkunci. Dia melihat gundukan besar di balik selimut. pasti itu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, lo kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini lo sensitif banget. Gue ngomong gede dikit aja udah dibilang ngebentak." gumam Kris pada Chanyeol yang masih setia bergulung di bawah selimut.

Chanyeol membuka selimutnya sebatas hidung, sepasang mata bulat miliknya basah, hidung dan pipinya juga memerah. "Lo jahat, gue mau minta maaf karena udah nuduh lo yang enggak-enggak, tapi lo malah bentak gue."

"Oke-oke, gue udah maafin lo kok. Gue juga minta maaf ya kalo gue ngebentak sama ngediemin lo. Hapus tuh air mata, lo keliatan jelek banget kayak gitu." Kris menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka seluruh selimutnya dan memeluk Kris. "Gue yakin lo masih cinta sama gue."

"Gue cinta lo selamanya Park Chanyeol. Gue nggak akan biarin lo nangis kayak gini lagi. Lo percaya sama gue, 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya Kris, gue percaya kok sama lo." dia tersenyum kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, gue udah tau arti naga sama burung pheonix!"

"Oh ya? Lo tau dari mana?"

"Tadi siang Lay ngasi tau gue." Chanyeol masih tersenyum. "Naga dalam kebudayaan China dan Korea melambangkan kekuasaan dan kekuatan seorang raja. Sedangkan burung pheonix dalam kebudayaan Korea melambangkan kemakmuran dan kecantikan seorang ratu. Gue bener, 'kan?"

Kris menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Pacar gue pinter banget!" Kris mencubit pipi chubby Chanyeol, dia terkikik kecil.

"Tapi gue masih bingung. Ngomong-ngomong, lo jadi raja di kerajaan mana sih, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polos (bodoh) nya.

Brak!

Kali ini Kris yang pingsan.

**– The End –**

* * *

**Aaa~ Ketemu lagi sama saya‼ Kali ini bawa FF KrisYeol lagi… Banyak yang suka KrisYeol ya? Makasih banyak ya yang udah review di FF kemaren… sumpah tu FF nggak memungkinkan banget, tapi alhamdulillah responnya baik :D Oke, sampai jumpa lagi di FF saya berikutnya… Babay~**


End file.
